Missing
by dr100
Summary: Alien technology has been stolen from a military base in Ealing. When Sarah Jane and her friends discover the Graske's involvement, they begin their investigations. But while a device is missing from the shelves of UNIT HQ, the earth is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Sarah Jane Adventures**

**Missing**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>Small, though size did not matter, the graske ran on, clutching the stolen item in his possession.<p>

"Must keep to schedule," he told himself.

While behind him, he heard alarm bells and military boots.

"Nothing must hold me back!"

The voice in the graske's head was constant, menacing, fearful.

"Halt! Don't move!"

The graske stopped in his tracks, turned slowly and came face to face with the military themselves.

"Stay away!" barked the graske.

The soldiers moved in closer.

"I warn you!" the Graske went on. "I am armed!"

"So are we!" declared the soldiers.

Suddenly, the graske revealed a weapon from its lower belt and fired on the military.

"Sorry," it muttered, as it turned and ran on.

* * *

><p>Luke, Clyde, and Rani discussed the alien foes they had encountered and defeated in the past week.<p>

"The Slitheen at the local fire station, the bane in the park…"

Luke counted down the most memorable while Rani had her own share.

"Cyber mats in my own back yard," she confessed.

"You said they were mice?" said Clyde.

"…and hello?" said Luke, in awe of this confession. "You never said anything? Cyber mats are dangerous!"

"Mum said they were super mice…" whispered Rani, as Sarah Jane passed by.

"Super what?" chuckled Clyde.

"We called pest control," said Rani.

"Blimey," said Clyde. "We have been busy of late!"

Suddenly, Sarah Jane entered the attic. She smiled. There was a glint of intrigue in her eye.

"Mr Smith…" she announced, in a hearty tone of voice. "I need you!"

Mr Smith entered the attic, from beyond the brick wall.

"What may I do for you, Sarah Jane?" asked the super computer.

"Anything new?" she asked, with a roaring enthusiasm. "With the numerous sightings in and around Ealing, I worry we're neglecting cities and villages beyond the boundaries of our homes…" she said.

"I will scan Ealing and beyond," answered Mr Smith in a dry but vocal tone of voice.

Luke appeared at her side.

"Okay, mum?" he asked her.

Sarah Jane smiled. She turned to her son, and winked twice.

"What is it?" asked Luke.

"UNIT have been in contact," said Sarah Jane, in something of a mutter trying to be sneaky.

"Sarah Jane," announced Mr Smith. "I have discovered a single trace of an alien in these whereabouts…"

The monitor flashed up a series of images, mostly from google earth, of a military base nearby.

"What species?" asked Luke.

Clyde and Rani then appeared at both Luke and Sarah Jane's shoulders.

"What's going on?" asked Clyde.

"Have we another alien to defeat?"

"Hey," snapped Sarah Jane. "That's no way to talk of an alien visitor, Rani!"

"Sorry," she said.

"Have just got into the habit, eh?" said Clyde.

"Still," said Sarah Jane.

"The analysis has discovered the trace of a Graske," answered Mr Smith.

"Good," said Sarah Jane. "But what was he doing in a military base?"

"Reports of a device stolen from there indicate the Graske was the thief behind the crime," said Mr Smith.

"And that must be the reason for UNIT calling?" wondered Sarah Jane.

"But why involve us, when they're perfectly capable of stopping this themselves?" asked Clyde.

"Go on…" said Sarah Jane, wanting to know more.

"Well, they've access to guns, bombs, all kinds of weapons, and yet they still choose to alert us? Doesn't that strike you as a little odd, Sarah Jane?"

Sarah Jane agreed.

"Well," she said. "We're very understanding, and UNIT these days are of some concern to the Doctor. He refuses to help them of late."

"Why?" wondered Rani.

"Because they've changed," answered Sarah Jane. "And that's why we do what we do," she declared. "Thank you, Mr Smith, that'll be all!"

The computer shifted back into its place, as the wall closed in and slotted into its place in the brickwork.

"Come on!" said Sarah Jane, fetching her coat. "We've got a Graske to catch!"

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarah Jane Adventures**

**Missing**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, and Rani soon exited 13 Bannerman Road. They were in a hurry. In the back of the car, at the feet of the teenagers, was K9.<p>

"Mistress… what is the hurry?" the small robot asked.

"We're journeying to a military base on the outskirts of Ealing," said Sarah Jane.

"Will you be needing my assistance?" asked K9.

"Perhaps," said Sarah Jane.

To add to the theft of the device the graske had stolen from the military, he was also responsible for the deaths of six UNIT officers. Still in the whereabouts of the military base itself, the graske hid from the authorities out to get him.

"What would the graske want with something from UNIT?" asked Rani.

"I thought you wanted to be a journalist when you're older?" mocked Clyde. "Come on, think…"

"Ah… the one man with all the answers… I think not," answered Rani. "Clyde Langer… do tell," she snapped.

"Yeah, well, I have the skill and determination to do all this by myself," he boasted, but deep down he knew he couldn't do any of the work without his team around to support him.

Neither Sarah Jane, Luke, and Rani believed him anyhow.

The graske had completed the operation, but knew his escape would be made difficult by the forces on the ground. He had climbed a tree to avoid detection, but he disliked heights. Soon, he would have to climb down, and find some way of making the teleportation module if he wished to meet the deadline he was set.

It was getting dark, and, not too far from the main gates, he saw the area was indeed quiet. He was slowly on his way down the trunk of the tree, feet slipping to a branch below the next, when he reached for the branch above him to steady himself as his fears got the better of him. Reaching the main gates was a small motor, and within was Sarah Jane Smith.

Sarah Jane and friends had arrived at the base. An officer leant in through the window, red beret and all, and said, - "I'm sorry, this unit base is under lock down."

Sarah Jane smiled, and flashed her ID badge up at him.

"Well, we've heard all about this mess. The problem with unit today is their standards have dropped," she answered.

The officer gave her badge a good look. Meanwhile, the gates gave way, and Sarah Jane drove through the entrance to Ealing's military facility.

"Hey!" yelled the officer , as the gates closed behind the small car as it drove on through.

Staring at the ID badge, the officer called after Sarah Jane.

"This is dated 1973!"

Sarah Jane and friends left their car in search for the graske.

"Where do you think he'd be?" asked Rani.

Sarah Jane, on shutting the doors of her car, suddenly heard a disturbance from the branches of a tree towering over her from a field beyond the base itself.

"What's that?" she said aloud.

Turning in the direction of the rustle of the branches, Sarah Jane spot a fence between them and the tree itself. The fence was in place to prevent anyone from breaking in to the base, but it was clear to Sarah Jane that somebody had found a way out. There was a gaping hole in the fence, the size of a graske. And on looking up into the tree, there he was.

The graske peered down at them, before tumbling from one branch and swinging from another.

"Stay away!" he ordered.

"No, hang about, we're here to help," Sarah Jane explained.

"Yeah, we gather you're the culprit of a theft!" announced Clyde.

The graske's eyes shifted from Sarah Jane to the boy. Scowling, the alien revealed the device stolen.

"This is all I require," said the graske, snarling at Clyde.

"But what is it?" asked Luke.

"Device not known to graske!" stated the small alien.

"Did you not bother to read the small print when you signed on for the job of collecting this?" Clyde joked.

The graske shook its head.

"Who are you working for?" asked Rani.

The graske answered in a whisper.

"My master, the all powerful destroyer of worlds, the sun destroyer…"

"That doesn't sound good," said Sarah Jane, reaching for the device.

"NO!" declared the graske. "I must fulfil his demands. If I do not, there will be repercussions."

"Where are you headed?" asked Clyde.

"The hills, where the teleportation field is operational…" said the small creature in a hurried glance left and right.

"What is it?" asked Sarah Jane.

There were soldiers on foot patrol within the area.

Two UNIT officers.

"The men aren't responding," said officer Luther, striding alongside Captain Kenworthy.

"There must be something wrong," said his superior.

Suddenly, the pair entered a clearing. There ahead of them, were their men. They were dead.

Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, and Rani, accompanied by the Graske were in their car, journey towards the entrance at high speed. The gates were down, closed to all.

"Brace yourselves!" exclaimed Sarah Jane, as she sped towards the gates, crashing through them.

Luther and Kenworthy were a way behind them, but had drawn their pistols, and fired on Sarah Jane's motor, but they were too late. They had made their escape.

"To the hills then?" said Sarah Jane.

"To the hills, indeed!" muttered the graske.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sarah Jane Adventures**

**Missing**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>"I don't know why I'm helping you?" said Sarah Jane, hands on the wheel, steering the car.<p>

The graske said nothing.

"I thought the plan was to prevent this 'destroyer' from getting his hands on the device, whatever this technological device is?" pondered Luke. Clyde gave him a nudge, while Sarah Jane took her eyes off the road. The car swerved sideways, and she quickly returned to her steering of the little turquoise motor.

The graske turned to Luke, endearingly.

"Nice one, Luke," said Rani.

"If the boy is correct, my answer is no," replied the graske.

"Luke, who's my son, is right," said Sarah Jane.

The graske was no pleased to hear this.

"There will be repercussions!" he exclaimed.

"Still…" said Sarah Jane. "We want to know of what this device can do, and what this 'destroyers' intentions are…"

Turning off the road, Sarah Jane took her friends and the graske down a narrow path, that led to the hills in the far distance, just visible through arching branches cutting just above the window screen of the car.

"Time is of the essence!" said the graske, alerting Sarah Jane.

"We're nearly there," she answered him.

"Where?" asked Rani.

"I scanned Ealing, and there were two energy traces. Of the graske, and the teleportation module he speaks of. The location is a hot spot for time travel…"

"Since when?" wondered Luke.

"Since the military came to Ealing," said Sarah Jane. "The site is a disused military camp, the gates have yet to be removed from the site however. Then they moved, to a location nearer to home. Mr Smith said they had discovered Ealing itself was a hotspot, not because of a time disturbance on a hill, but because there were happens that were most unusual."

Sarah Jane pulled up beside the gates on the hill top. There was a small hole in the gates.

"Is this your way in and out?" asked Clyde.

"It is," answered the graske.

"How'd you expect us to fit?" he continued.

"I do not."

"What do you mean?" demanded Sarah Jane.

The graske shook his head.

"You must not intervene," he told her. "I must fulfil my master's demands. I must carry out my orders!"

The graske hopped through the hole in the fence, and activated what appeared to be a small module in the long green grass. In an instant, appeared a gap in what Sarah Jane explained was a "gap in the vortex" as she asked Luke, Clyde, and Rani to shield their gaze, as she did the same.

The graske slipped through the time vortex, leaving no trace. The module then cut out, sparks flying.

"We can't pursue him," said Sarah Jane, reaching with one arm through the gap in the fence, struggling to gather the module, raking it with her fingers towards her.

"Then how do we get after him?" moaned Clyde.

"We return home," said Sarah Jane.

"What? That's it?" sighed Clyde.

"You should no me better than to simply give up, Clyde Langer," replied Sarah Jane. "We will use Mr Smith to boost the energy in this thing to re-open a sizeable doorway between this world, and the next!"

"And by then," said Luke, - "The graske will have delivered the device to the destroyer, who will by the time we get home, be plotting something particularly nasty…"

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sarah Jane Adventures**

**Missing**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane and friends rushed home.<p>

"Let's think about this," said Rani. "The graske is serving his master, perhaps as a slave, so therefore this destroyer is powerful…"

"So you're asking why the destroyer can't do his own dirty work?" asked Clyde.

"I was wondering," added Rani, - "If whether the destroyer is in fact the Trickster?"

"But why would the Trickster adopt a sillier title, when we always defeat him. Never once since we have encountered him, can he wish to label himself afterwards as 'the destroyer'" laughed Clyde.

Watching the foolishness of children from afar, the destroyer gathered his powers, and summoned the graske forth. As the small creature travelled through the space-time vortex, a tear appeared between the swirling colours of the universe, and he stepped through it.

Through the tear in the very fabric of the vortex itself, the graske appeared before the destroyer.

"Master?" the graske trembled.

"Have you the device?" announced the destroyer in a grave tone of voice.

The graske nodded, and stepped forward, as the tear in the universe faded and then disappeared.

"Give unto me, the device!" ordered the destroyer.

The graske shook his head, the tendrils from which flapped from side to side.

"What is it want?" demanded it's Master.

"I want…" said the graske, pausing to consider. "My freedom," he concluded, a moment later.

"You want your freedom, Graske?" repeated the destroyer.

The graske nodded.

"You cannot yet have your freedom, until you part with the device," declared the destroyer.

The graske would not part with it.

"I cannot be certain my master will grant me my pardon," hissed the graske.

"Then fear not, small, insignificant creature no good to me as but a slave to do as I so wish, but now your time with me has come to an end."

The destroyer waved his hands ahead of him, before the graske who then suddenly disappeared, - the device falling from his once physical hands.

Arriving back home, Sarah Jane raced Luke, Clyde, and Rani to the attic.

"Mr Smith," they all said at once, trying to outdo one another. "We need you!" they all continued.

The super computer appeared from beyond the brick wall, and a flurry of a breeze whipped up around the children and Sarah Jane.

"What can I do for you all?" asked Mr Smith. "I gather," he went on. "… there is but a teleportation module nearby?"

"Yes," answered Luke, beating his mother to answering the computer. "We grabbed it from the site the graske teleported home…"

"Not home, Luke," said Rani. "But to where its Master's based!"

"Okay," said Mr Smith, analysing the device. "Indeed, a teleportation module. What would have me do with such a device, Sarah Jane?"

"I'd like you to re-energise the device, Mr Smith," answered Sarah Jane.

"For what purpose, might I ask?" asked Mr Smith, as was in his nature to ask questions.

"To wander the time-space vortex, in search for the device the graske stole from UNIT," said Sarah Jane, - "…and we will," she continued.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sarah Jane Adventures**

**Missing**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>Luke, Clyde, and Rani hung about the attic, waiting on Mr Smith to do his work. Sarah Jane was downstairs rustling up some orange squash, and then produced a tray of biscuits. She filled three glasses, and added them to the tray, then side stepped into the hall, balancing the tray in hands, and making the climb upstairs.<p>

Sarah Jane knocked on the door, and Luke pulled back the handle, as she made her entry.

"Anything?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he said.

"Come on, Mr Smith!" moaned Clyde. "Time is of the essence."

"Time," began Mr Smith. "Time and Space and matter are not yours to command, Clyde. You will have to be patient."

Clyde turned to Sarah Jane, and she winked at him. He smiled, not letting Mr Smith get to him.

"I've brought you all some orange juice," announced Sarah Jane. "Oh, and some biscuits!"

Rani was the first to grab them.

"These are good," she said, while munching on a chocolate biscuit.

"My work is complete!" announced Mr Smith. "The device is re-charged!"

"Oh, good work, Mr Smith!" cheered Sarah Jane. "Come on!" she said, to Luke, Clyde, and Rani.

"Can't we finish our snacks?" asked Clyde.

"Clyde," said Sarah Jane, sternly. "There's a creature out there with a device of an unknown power source, and what will it use it for?"

"Sarah Jane's right," said Luke. "It's called the 'Destroyer'. I think food and drink can wait!"

"Okay, okay," muttered Clyde, snatching one last biscuit from the tray, before the teleportation mechanism was activated. Ahead of Sarah Jane appeared a vortex like opening, as seen before upon the hill, just on the outskirts of Ealing.

"This is it!" said Sarah Jane. "Are you all ready?" she asked, turning to Luke who gave her a clear indication he was, with a nod of his head, and grinning wildly. Rani took hold of Clyde, and did the same. Clyde just wanted to ge6t the whole thing over with.

At once, they stepped forward, into the bright blue rays of the vortex, and they were sucked in. Behind them, the doorway collapsed. There was a breeze, strangely. There were far away planets, and approaching stars, despite their position unchanged. They were moving with the vortex, until another doorway appeared, and Sarah Jane darted forward. While clinging to her friends, she dragged them alongside her, until they flung through the gap in the space-time vortex, and it closed seconds later.

Picking themselves up off the ground beneath them, and brushing themselves down, Sarah Jane was the first to acknowledge the creature ahead of them.

"Are we interrupting?" she announced, striding forward, to meet the gaze of the destroyer.

The creature observed the small woman approach him. He was seated in a thrown. Wrapped about him was a black robe, and in big, black boots, and in a frightening hood. His face was concealed, but horns pierced the hood.

"Who are you?" he bellowed.

"My name's Sarah Jane Smith!"

She triumphed over the creature's dark, evil nature.

"Why have you come?" the Destroyer snarled.

"We traced a graske to these whereabouts. Where is he?" shouted Luke.

"He no longer exists!" answered the Destroyer.

"What of the device you stole from the Earth authorities?" demanded Sarah Jane.

"So you know of the power I possess?" snapped the creature, hissing in response.

"No, I've no idea," answered Sarah Jane, but then recognising the hatred in the creature, Luke, Clyde, and Rani appeared at her side to show their support.

"But now we're here," declared Clyde, - "We will stop you, and don't get it into your head that we're just kids, because we've saved the earth on countless occasions, and your just another ant we've yet to squish!"

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sarah Jane Adventures**

**Missing**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>"Clyde!" snapped Sarah Jane, pulling him back from the creature's gaze.<p>

"Humiliation will not do you service, boy!" declared the Destroyer. "Nor will it buy you time!"

"When we announced our presence…" began Sarah Jane, - "Did you think we'd come to wish you well in destroying all we've ever worked for, the Earth as we know it?"

"I knew there would be opposition," answered the creature. "Those who oppose me will be the first to die!"

"But what's the cause of you wreaking havoc and revenge, and destroying a planet, because hey, I'm the destroyer," mocked Clyde.

"I was beaten by a Time Lord, whom Sarah Jane is acquainted with," answered the beast, his claws snatching at the boy from his thrown.

"Is that true?" asked Clyde.

"Of course it is," said Sarah Jane. "That's the Doctor he's on about!"

"He is the reason I so wish to destroy planet Earth, and with this device I can do so!" announced the Destroyer, chuckling fiendishly.

"How so?" demanded Luke.

"Notice I am chained to the thrown I am seated in. From this, I cannot escape this world, and so have the graske to do my work for me, but the graske is no longer of any consequence, now I have in my possession the device."

"And still we know not of what it can do!" stated Rani, stepping forward with some choice of words.

"The device can free me from my bonds," answered the monster. "Then with the powers I possess, I will destroy the Earth!"

The box began to glow.

"You can't!" shrieked Rani, rushing up to the creature, snatching from him the device.

"Rani, no!" yelled Sarah Jane, as the creature reached forward, sweeping her back with the flurry of his robe.

"Somehow, the box fell from the grip of the Destroyer, but he managed to capture Rani.

"Let her go!" shouted Clyde. "We have the device!"

"And I have your friend. I can kill her, if I so wish!"

"And without the box, you can never destroy the Earth," piped up Sarah Jane.

"Your choice," said Clyde. "What will it be,?"

The destroyer flung Rani from his arms, into Sarah Jane, and she in turn caught her young friend.

"The box!" demanded the Destroyer. "We made a deal?"

"Excuse me?" barked Clyde. "When did I agree to allow the destruction of my planet? You're not getting this box! Now way!"

"Now, Clyde…" started Sarah Jane.

"What?" asked Clyde, boasting his own powers. "He can't rise from his thrown, he can't reach for the device. We've won!" he declared.

"Oh no, Clyde Langer, you have not!" was the angered response of the robbed villain behind the proceedings. "For I have the key. The box was but a tool, and the key to my bonds is mine. Now undone, I will first destroy you all!"

"At once, the bonds collapsed, the chains snapping in two, and risen from his thrown, the destroyer swept towards Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, and Rani.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sarah Jane Adventures**

**Missing**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>The Destroyer leapt from his thrown, swung towards Sarah Jane, who ducked and dived out of the way. Clyde put up a fight, clambered about, annoyingly, to distract the beast while Luke snatched the chains, pulling the destroyer back, with Rani's help, when there was a familiar wheeze and shudder of something materialising before them.<p>

"What is that?" bellowed the Destroyer, turning at once to discover the TARDIS landing.

"It's the Doctor!" cheered Clyde, swooping in under the legs of the beast, swiping one leg with his own, forcing the creature to tumble and fall.

The doors to the blue box fell back, and from within emerged the Doctor.

"Great timing, Doctor!" moaned Rani, pinning the creature down with its own chains.

"Fashionably late, Rani. And Sarah Jane!" he announced, warm of heart, body, and soul.

In his usual attire, blue pin striped suit, long brown coat, and trainers, the Doctor stepped forward. His hands were thrust deep into his pockets, which were a whole lot bigger on the inside, and his hair was a mess. He stared down at the destroyer, and frowned.

"Oh, you did, didn't you," he said, pulling a face, and with one hand, ruffling his hair. "You went along with the idea Sarah Jane Smith and her young friends could never stop you…" and he raised one eye brow, pulling another face. "Because," and he changed his voice. He was now using a rather gruff tone. "I'm the Destroyer!"

The creature, while tied down, roared back at the Time Lord.

"Is that it?" chuckled the Doctor, almost hysterically. "The Destroyer," he went on. "Never goes down without a fight, but I think there's no call for it. I mean," he carried on. "I'm here, you're pinned down, and I'm seconds away from connecting the chains so you go back into that thrown where you can do no harm to anyone!"

"And it is so like you, Doctor, to do so!" grovelled the creature.

The Doctor took from his pocket his sonic screwdriver. He aimed it at the chucky metallic bars wrapped about the destroyer. As he switched on, the Doctor was once more trapped in his own palace, and with the Doctor now in possession of the box and the key, the Destroyer was now his prisoner.

"You know," said the Doctor, now relaxed. "I'd like to see the Earth forever safe and sound, but that's not going to happen." He turned towards Sarah Jane Smith, and her young friends. "It's a good thing the Earth has Sarah Jane Smith and friends," he continued. "Without whom, the Earth would no longer exist!"

As the Doctor sat the destroyer back in his thrown, Sarah Jane took him aside for a moment, and asked, - "I thought the last we bumped into you, that was it?"

"Never, Sarah Jane!" answered the Doctor. "I was going on, thinking, I was gonna die. I did believe so, I was told I would, that he will knock for times, but I still don't know what it means."

"He will!" announced the Doctor, having overheard from his thrown. "He is returning!"

The Doctor marched up to the thrown, hands on hips.

"Stop it," he said. "What do you know?"

"Only that your time is running out!" declared the Destroyer.

The Doctor turned away, glancing back at Sarah Jane, and then to her three friends.

"Come on," he said. "Time we were getting you all home!"

And with a side glance back at the Destroyer, the Doctor entered the TARDIS after Sarah Jane, and then dematerialised.

Bannerman Road was as calm as Luke, Clyde, and Rani had seen it. There was nobody about. And the Doctor had noticed. Sarah Jane was in awe of her surroundings. Bannerman Road was quiet.

"Must be a Sunday," said the Doctor.

"Hmm…" wondered Sarah Jane.

"Oh, I'm sure all is well," said Rani, rushing across the street, home. She knocked at the front door, waiting for an answer. There was none.

She turned from the porch to Sarah Jane. She shrugged her shoulders.

Sarah Jane turned to the Doctor.

"Are you sure you've got the right time?" she asked him.

"Positive," he answered. "So why is planet Earth so still?"

Rushing up to the attic, Sarah Jane, the Doctor, Luke, Clyde, and Rani called on the help of Mr Smith.

Mr Smith did not respond.

"K9?" called Sarah Jane.

"Mistress?" answered the robot dog.

"K9!" bellowed the Doctor, hugging him as he appeared.

"What's going on, K9?" asked Luke.

The attic was still for a moment, awaiting his reply.

"I see no uncertainties regarding anything irregular, Mistress," he answered.

"I think," said the Doctor, sounding absolutely horrified. "I think we're in danger!"

**To be continued in… The Set Back - see fan fiction profile for more details.**


End file.
